


at long last

by nairwal



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: (This is how easy it could be), M/M, Out with it boys, Plotless, Post Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nairwal/pseuds/nairwal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I missed you." Dean says easily into the empty space above them.</p>
<p>"You did?" Cas asks, almost surprised. It makes something sharp twist inside of Dean, hot and angry in his stomach. Gives him goosebumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at long last

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best piece of writing, but these boys drive me insane.

"I used to think that star was my mom," Dean announces, pointing towards one of the brightest in the sky. "Stupid, really."

 

Cas frowns into the night sky, his breath forming a cloud above him. "It isn't stupid. You were young."

 

Dean smiles weakly, thinks back to his youth, regrets it. A few seconds go by in which no one speaks and the air is still.

 

It's almost surreal how quiet it is— Dean is used to constant action, loud noises and whatnot, and to have even a moment of silence, silence in which he is peaceful, is unsettling. To think he'll have this for the foreseeable future...

 

Dean wants to turn to Cas and tell him everything; that he hated (and still hates) being away from him, hates watching him leave— has always hated it— loves him, wants to hold him, needs to have him close. He wants to take his hand, lace their fingers together and pepper his face and body in kisses.

 

He wants so much from him.

 

"I missed you." Dean says easily into the empty space above them.

 

It's getting colder and his breath is a white cloud, the grass growing damp. He feels Cas shift until he's looking at his him and Dean pretends not to feel his gaze burning into the side of his face.

 

"You did?" Cas asks, almost surprised. It makes something sharp twist inside of Dean, hot and angry in his stomach. Gives him goosebumps.

 

"Of course I did. Missed you so much I had to bring you home, didn't I?" He jokes, but it falls flat and sounds more serious, more heartfelt, than he intended it to be.

 

Cas huffs— a laugh or a suppressed sigh, Dean isn't sure— and says, quietly, "I missed you too, Dean."

 

Dean nods into the darkness and almost jumps when he feels the pads of warm fingertips ghost over his wrist, unsure. Dean turns his hand over, laces their fingers together smoothly and let's himself breathe out deeply, relieved. This feels good— feels right.

 

All this time and all it took was Lucifer possessing Cas' body, Cas evicting the bastard, and Amara disappearing to finally make Dean tell him— and yet...

 

"I love you, you know," Dean says. Cas' hand tightens in his own briefly. "Just— thought you should know."

 

Cas, still facing Dean, scoots closer to him, both their necks damp from the grass, the base of their backs and legs wet, and buries his face into Dean's shoulder, their hands somewhere below, in-between.

 

"I love you too, Dean." Cas replies.

 

 

And everything is fine.


End file.
